Chapter 81
is the 81st Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary On a new day Asta wakes and goes to greet everyone but notices that only Yami Sukehiro is there. Asta asks where everyone is and Yami replies that he does not know. Asta wonders if everyone is out having fun, but notices that someone is outside and heads to the window. He sees Noelle Silva and Finral Roulacase and wonders what they are up to. Noelle says that they have gotten everyone to their destinations, to which Finral replies that he does not know why they are not up front about looking for a way to heal Asta. Noelle suggests that it is because Yami would get mad at them since it is not a mission and Asta would tell them not to worry about him. Noelle reveals that Magna Swing and Luck Voltia have gone to a dungeon in the wastelands outside the Kingdom. At the dungeon Magna comments about how it is creepy, while Luck teases him about being scared. Magna replies that he is not and heads towards the dungeon while saying for Asta to wait for them. Noelle then reveals that Gauche Adlai and Gordon Agrippa are researching curses in the kingdom's main library. At the library Gordon thinks that he will use this chance to get closer to Asta. Gauche tells him to stop mumbling and search. Noelle also states that Charmy Pappitson and Grey are out looking for organic ways to cure the curse. In a forest Charmy and Grey (mimicking Charmy's appearance) are looking at a map. Charmy says for Asta to be patient since she will find a way to dispel the curse and will get something delicious too. Finral remarks on how the worst order of knights is doing so much for one little rookie. Noelle replies by saying that Asta is crazy, foul mouthed, of low birth, and has no magic power. From where he is listening in, Asta remembers those that had insulted him in the past. Finral then comments with admiration that, despite having no magic power whatsoever, Asta does not know when to give up. Noelle adds that, despite having no magic whatsoever, Asta is the first one to stand up and fight with all his might. Noelle continues that it is because of Asta that everyone found the power to keep fighting, and that it is their turn to make sure Asta can keep fighting. Asta leaves the building and starts to cry. He comments that he had always hated that he was born without magic, but in place of that he was blessed with wonderful teammates. Inside, Yami says that they would be better off if they put this much work into their regular jobs. Elsewhere, Finral tells Noelle that they should head to a place that might help, but Noelle punches Finral in the face and says that she has to head somewhere else. He asks where she is going, but is shocked when she tells him. He also remarks how Vanessa Enoteca went somewhere alone and that she was the first one to go. Outside the gates of the Witches' Forest, Vanessa yells that she, the greatest genius of the Witche's Forest, has returned and that she has some business to take care of. She demands that they open up. The door suddenly opens, allowing a thick murder of crows to swarm out and surround Vanessa. When the crows vanish back inside the door, Vanessa has vanished along with them. Magic and Spells used References Navigation